The Salvatiion of Hyrule
by links mistress
Summary: Link Has A New Adventure!
1. The Destruction

Thanks for choosing my story. This is my 1st one ever, and it's really short. But I hope you people like it   
My friend/neighbor/Zelda freak Chuckie helped me on it some.   
  
  
  
  
  
It was a glorious day in Hyrule, four years after Majora's Mask they where having a festival congratulating the sealing of Ganondorf the evil king. All seven sages were in the temple of time also celebrating the sealing of Ganondorf . All of a sudden the celebration stops, Princess Zelda awakes from her dream. She had been having that dream for the past three months. She looked out the window the moon was out and full she also saw that the planets were aligned. She tried to go back to sleep but Hyrule started to shake, they had earthquakes before but not one like this felt evil. The "earthquake" Lasted for a few more hours. All of a sudden things are getting destroyed. The lakes start to flood and the mountains start to erupt. Zora's Domain started to cave in And lava started to flow in Since the Gorons found a trail that leads straight to Zora's Domain. Death Mountain started to erupt while the Gorons try to escape to mountain. Malon awakes to find her dad's cuccos flying everywhere and her horses in total chaos. There was a massive sandstorm in Gerudo Valley, many Gerudos hurt. All seven sages reported to the Temple of Time only to find the Door of Time open. The Master Sword still in the Pearl of Light but the Spiritual Stones were missing. They find any signs of anyone or anything anywhere. A year later the same thing happened but this time a mysterious wizard came on a horse appeared with other wizards on horses. Suddenly all  
The wizards but the leader started to attack the sages. All the sages got captured but Zelda, Malon pushed her out of the way. And she ran to the ranch and got her white horse White Diamond, and rode to the forest.  
  
  
  
  
Please review like I said this is my 1st fan fic. so review!~__^ 


	2. A New Adventure

Author's Note: Shina and Tina are older than Link but Shina is older than Tina. I hope you like this chap.  
  
  
  
A week later Link finds himself leaving the forest without anyone to the land of Hyrule. As soon as he got out he wished he never left the forest, everything was dark, destroyed, And he felt spirits of evil. He goes back to the forest to find every thing destroyed. He goes to see The Great Deku Tree when a huge Deku Scrub appeared before Link. Link took out his sword and killed the Deku Scrub. He went to see the Deku Scrub to find out what happened to Hyrule. The Deku Tree tell link that when they were celebrating the sealing of Ganondorf every thing got destroyed because of an evil "earthquake" and six of the seven Sages had been captured. Zelda was at the ranch with Malon in a new disguise as Alex the townsperson. Hyrule Castle Town once again migrated to Kakkariko village because Ganondorf once again to over the castle. The Deku Tree said" Link you are in a new adventure and you can't be by yourself so Navi will go everywhere with you from now on ." Link says thanks to the Deku Tree and leaves the forest once again with Navi. As soon as Link leaves the forest he two girls on a horse being chased by evil swordsmen. Link jumps on Epona who was standing out side the forest entrance and charges straight towards the evil swordsmen's leader with a light arrow. As soon as the light arrow hits him everyone stops the horses in shock, even the two girls. The leader is thrown off his horse but emerges quickly and takes out his sword. Link jumps off Epona, takes out his sword and charges towards him and engages in battle. The battle goes n for a few minutes when a huge blast hits Link on his side and knocks him to the ground. Link looks up to see Ganondorf laughing evilly with even more reinforcements. He looks around some more to see that they have captured the to girls, he feels very disappointed. Link starts to get up when Ganondorf starts to speak" So Hero of Time we meet again". Link picks up his sword and takes out his shield and charges straight towards Ganondorf, when he is blasted once again by one of the swordsman. Link is taken prisoner and thrown in the dungeon with the two girls. In the dungeon he learns that their names are Shina and Tina . As time passes by he notices that the Six Sage are there as well as the cucco lady and a few other townspeople, he also notices that there is an open window. Link instructs Navi to find his sworn brother Darunia. Shina looks at Link as if she has seen him before. Tina says to Shina" Link looks like our father Cronos". Shina tells Tina " Dad once told me when I was younger that we used to have a little brother that died with their mom. 


End file.
